Not Quite Right
by Apple Lani
Summary: After Korra storms out of the Sato Estate, Asami's head is full of the Avatar even when her body is being occupied by Mako. Angsty/unrequited love by Asami for Korra, although she's currently with Mako.


Korra stormed out of the Sato Estate and slammed the door angrily. Confused, Asami clung to Mako. She didn't understand. She had invited the Korra to spend the day with her to get to know her, to spend time with her. She even took her new friend for a ride on the Satomobile test track. The rush of wind in her hair, the thrill of the race, and a pretty girl in the backseat… Asami thought the afternoon was going perfectly, until the Avatar left.

"What was that all about?" Mako asked. Bolin shrugged, and then walked off towards the kitchen with Pabu, no doubt to raid whatever was in the pantry.

Asami cast her eyes downwards as her heart sank into her stomach. She had such high expectations of the day. She shouldn't have been surprised though, because she had been disappointed once already. Korra didn't even join them in the pool. Hadn't Asami explicitly said they were swimming? She loved watching the waterbender's skills in action, and was looking forward to a private show. There was so much more planned for the rest of the day, and plenty more opportunities to get Korra alone. She was instantly drawn to the Avatar's amazingly fit body, and there was something about her gentle grace hiding behind boyish charm that Asami wanted to uncover. Was it something she said? She tried to recall all the things that happened that day, but really nothing stood out. She thought about the brief awkward exchange between the two girls earlier. Right after the race, they chatted alone next to the car. Korra brought her hand to Asami, almost unsure whether to touch her or not. Their hands grazed each other before the Korra pulled back. Asami blushed, thinking about the electricity that shot from her hand to her heart from the slightest touch.

The closing of a door brought Asami back to the present. She didn't even noticed that Mako had led her to her room. She couldn't shake the inexplicable emptiness that filled her. It surprised her, the power of rejection and the toll it took on her heart. Had she already fallen for the Avatar, just when they were getting to know each other?

Suddenly, she felt Mako's hot breath upon her neck, laying gentle kisses on her skin. Asami sighed. This wasn't really what she was looking for. Mako must've misunderstood her sigh of dejection for arousal. His kisses grew harder and his hands were upon her waist.

Anger filled the girl. Not at Mako; she couldn't blame him for being a boy. She was upset with Korra. How dare she leave! Asami invited her into her home and Korra rejected her! Asami angrily pulled open Mako's shirt, trying to distract herself from thoughts of Korra and cling to what she had in front of her. She slid her hands on a smooth chest, but it was too hard. Too flat. Ugh, and there were small tufts of hair. These weren't the soft, full mounds Asami knew were hiding beneath that tight blue shirts Korra always wore. The ones that showed off her smooth, well-toned arms, unlike the hard, veined arms of the one who was holding her.

Mako's mouth filled Asami's. Strong, hard lips. But it was the wrong kind of strong. She longed for soft kisses of Korra's mouth, and _her_ strong hands around her. Mako lifted Asami into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Asami closed her eyes. She imagined herself wrapped around the Avatar. The shorter girl was more than strong enough to support her weight. The soft skin, strong but gentle hands. Not these clumsy paws grasping at her.

Again, a surge of rage filled Asami and she feverishly returned Mako's embrace. The hot burning in her chest was spreading to her loins, and she hoped that she could just take advantage of the situation. He was ready for her, from the first moment he kissed her. And it would be so easy. He was sweet and strong, and of course handsome. Mako was a wonderful guy, so why not spend time with him? Asami enjoyed his company, but she enjoyed the fact he was friends with Korra. In a way, Asami was starting to use him to get close to her. The thought of the other girl brought another swell of emotion. She couldn't believe she was so naive to think she had a chance with her. True, she was used to getting what she wanted. And what she wanted was Korra. Not the Avatar, not the waterbender, but Korra.

Asami imagined what would've happened if Korra had arrived earlier. Korra would have strolled into the mansion, greeted her friends and thanked Asami especially for the invitation. Throwing off her clothes to show an exquisite blue and white bikini, Korra expertly dived into the pool swimming the entire length without coming up for air. As she came up and flung her long brown hair about, the water dripped down her beautiful face and down mocha brown skin. The water trickled across strong muscled shoulders that dipped into a tight waist and curved out into wide hips that Asami would love to get her hands on. The very image in her mind made her head spin.

Strong hands gripped at Asami's shirt, but they were too large and awkward. It took her a few moments to realize that Mako was sitting on the bed, and she was still straddled around him. Firebenders' hands tended to be coarse and rough, callused from years of training with fire. Korra's waterbending would have cancelled out any havoc that firebending would have had on her hands, leaving them still smooth. Asami reached out and took Mako's hands into her own, slowing his pace. She just couldn't bring her body to continue with Mako, not when her head and heart were full of Korra.

Mako's mouth finally released hers. "I-I'm sorry, Asami. I understand. We won't rush things," he apologized softly and pulled away.

Asami couldn't return his gaze. "Um, yeah. Let's slow it down a bit," she replied. She took a deep sigh, then smiled brightly at him and said, "Why don't you get Bolin and I'll meet you guys downstairs in a minute. There's no reason we can't continue our day without Korra." Mako buttoned up his shirt and left the room.

Asami flung herself on her bed, and allowed the tears to come freely. She blew her chance with Korra. She knew it. Sobs suffocated her chest through a numb heart as tears scorched her eyes. She wanted to hit herself in the head, to throw her most expensive objects against the wall, and just sink into her bed to allow herself to be swallowed in the despair that engulfed her very being. In a daze, she curled into a ball and hugged her knees to her chest. Anything to squeeze the dullness out of her. Hard moans pulled at her throat, her vocal cords threatening to collapse upon themselves. Her cries echoed eerily in her own ears. She wasn't sure if she lay in her bed for minutes or hours. Soon, her weeping grew dry despite the involuntary pulls of her chest. Physical pain tried to replace the emotional pain, but Asami knew it would never happen. She took several deep breaths to stop her hyperventilating.

When her breathing grew steady, Asami pulled herself upright and somehow made her way to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and took up a freshly pressed monogrammed towel, cleaning the mostly dried tears from her face. Then, she returned to her vanity mirror. Swollen and puffy, desperately sad eyes stared back at her. This wouldn't do. She had company waiting for her. Being a woman of high society, she expertly reapplied her face and gave herself some encouraging facial expressions in the mirror. She was ready to continue with her day, and act as though nothing happened. Asami looked at herself with new resolve. There _must_ be a way to get Korra back, and she was going to find it.


End file.
